intill twomorow
by justloveableme
Summary: discountined sorry


**holding on intill tomorrow**

**why hello there this is my first ever story im so exited i never thought i would make a fanfiction ive had an idea in my head for the longest time like all most two years and i hope everyone likes my stories!**

**plus i dont own noruto (sadly if i did the couples would have been together by now.)**

**you may or may not remeber but i do it was the day sasuke confessed to me something i had thought would never happen but it did and that was the night sasuke left the village or more like we did and this is how it all started...**

**sasukes prov**

**the sky was cloudy it was surely going to ran but at the time i didnt think of that all i had in mind was going away for power for revange to orochimaru**_** only one thing was pulling at my heart and it was a certian pink haired,green eyed ninja named sakura all thought i might only be tweleve i had deep feelings for her althought because of my pride i wouldnt tell a soul about her,and thats when i heard faint footsteps behind me i already knew who it was but instead of stoping they kept on following me a was getting ticked off by now no way in hell is she going with me.i turned to her as she had now couaght up with me we both stopped i looked at her she had already packed a bookbag similar to mine, she opened her mouth but nothing came out i spoke then "sakura what are you doing here" she just smiled at me and grabed my hand at first i was going to pull away but then i looked down and saw how her hand fit perfectly with mine i looked in to those eyes that i loved so much and gently ever so slowly i leaned down and kissed her at i pulled away and place my head to hers with my eyes closed she spoke "take me with you" i only nodded and put her on my back "hold on" i said as we started to fly from tree to tree sakura soon fell asleep on my shoulder.**_

_**sakuras prov**_

_**I blinked a few times before i opened my eyes i was laying down on a hard cold bed and faceing a stone wall i looked around.**_

_where the hell am i?_

**you dont remeber do you**

_nooooo_

**sakura what im i going to do with you**

_looks who being the smartass now were the same person_

**shut up!**

_your just mad im smarter then you_

**sure you are just like naruto hates ramen**

_hey are you being sarcastic!_

**_"hmmm..." someones arm layed on my hips i turned my head to come face to face with saskue i blushed right away i shook him a little "saskue...saskue wake up"i said "what do you want" saskue mumbled i rolled my eyes and asked him "where are we?" saskue suddenly sat up "where in orochimaru's hide out damn sakura its been 3 year dont you remeber" i giggled "yea i do i just like bothering you"saskue growled and leaped on me he wispered in my ear "sa-ku-ra why are you bothering me" and that all i heard before i knew it his tongue was half way down my mouth,i rolled my eyes before he quickly pushed me away that exact moment saskue hide me under his arms and made me faced the wall came a guy who looked like saskue but much less hotter_**

**of coruse he would be less hotter saskues a god!**

_shut up!_

**_"what do you want" saskue growled "you'said the boy the next thing i know i paint like snake trapped me and saskue "damn it"i growled i snapped the rope and suddenly a explosion knocked me and saskue out of the building makeing a big hole in the middle of the hideout saskue hide me behind him and thats when i heard that voice "sai you asshole" came a girls voice about ny age as she grabed him by the collar and slapped him across the face "karin,sai!"my eyes went wide it couldnt be,naruto came running in to the clearing "naruto what are you doing here"saskue said with emotionless eyes 'saskue?"naruto yelled"leave while you still can naruto im not in the mood for killing someone"said saskue with that same emotionless face"you cant kill us were stronger then you belive it"i shook my head_**

**dobe**

_belive it_

**omg your turning in to him!**

_**i rolled my eyes "who said i was going to do it alone" and thats when i steped beside saskue narutos eyes got wide "saku...ra?" i knew why he was surprised i looked way differnt my hair was up to my shoulders with hints of black in it and i wore leggings under my short short and a shirt that showed my bellyboutton that had a percing of the Uchiha fan i smirked a triat i seem to have picked up from my oh so loveable boyfriend his mouth droped "saskue you bastured look at what you did to sakura!"naruto yell i glared at him"dont talk to him like that i changed myself"i yelled back the boy named sai said "she still looks as ugly as the photo you showed me"i twiched and in a blink of a eye i was in front of him and punched him he went flying 30 feet back saskue smirked you still think we cant take you naruto came running up to me and chought me off garud he grabed my wrist and looked me in the eyes he leaded in to my ear and said "i got hinata pregnet" he pulled back with a soft smile on his face i couldent hold it in a punched him so far he went passed sai saskue shaked his head naruto got up and yelled "what the hell im joking you know what her family would of done they would have jumped me!""you baka!" i yell as i was about to hit him again but before my fist could hit his skull and kill him i punched a tree instead i looked around saskue was leaning against the free behind me "saskue were are we?" i asked as my eyes softened "about 30 miles away took most of my chakra away" i nodded my head"but we cant stop now saskue or there going to catch up again"i sighed "lets move then"but before he could say anything elas he fainted i shook my head**_

**he's over working himself again just to keep us safe**

i know he has to stop we need to train harder then ever and so does he if we plan to kill itashi and snake guy

**that guy gives me nightmares**

_**i shivered yup he so i mad up my mind i had to get stronger**_

**i hope you liked it and sorry for misspelling r&r please.**


End file.
